Saw horses are commonly known, as used by carpenters and handymen, and as made out of two-by-four lumber and nailed together to provide a horizontal cross member and four supporting legs.
There are two legs that extend downward and outwardly near each end of the horizontal cross member and there is usually a cross brace between the two legs and another brace that extends between the two cross braces under the main cross member, to provide a sturdy construction.
Although several efforts have been made to provide some form of saw horse that can be made more simply and be quickly and easily assembled and put up, and as easily taken apart or folded up for easier storage and carrying around, none have been too readily accepted or commercially successful to date.
What is needed is a construction that will be reasonably light in weight, but sturdy and dependable in use. Also, it is desirable that there be no separate pieces or parts, or as few as possible, since they are so easily lost. And, the saw horse should be sufficiently simple and easy to erect for any child or other generally non-mechanically minded person to be able to set them up for use and take them down again, when and as desired.
Ideally a lightweight, reasonably heavy gauge, galvanized, sheet metal material, in a channel form for strength would provide an inexpensive material and structure from which, with some form of hinge or pivot connection for the legs, and locking means to hold them in place, or release them when desired, should provide a simple construction that will serve most of the necessary and desired purposes for which a saw horse, or a pair of saw horses, are normally needed.